yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Radical Movement
Radical Movement was a backyard wrestling neutral alliance consisting last of notably Johnny Light, Bonecrusher and Mike Creston. The group was formed in 2009 by leader Rad Hazard as an opposing unit with the farfetched quest to terminate Battle Born Wrestling and all of backyard wrestling in avenging the loss of his girlfriend over it. This was discovered after the fact to merely be a cover up for their true plan of merging the backyard wrestling alliances and controling them, a mission they were sucessful in accomplishing. The rivalry between the Radical Movement and the opposition or "backyard wrestling movement" became quite the interactive online storyline in 2009, which involved many from different promotions, mostly at the forefront were Rad Hazard's own BBW body of federations alliance. In October 2009, Hazard was evicted from the group at ICW Midwest Extravaganza and the Movement and storyline slowly dissolved. History Origins of Radical Movement 1.0 (June 2009) In legitimate distress over the real separation with real-life girlfriend, Terra Calaway (then Ria Calaway) in June 2009, Rad Hazard expressed his unrelenting drive towards the agenda of taking down backyard wrestling for its culpability of the situation, which was pinned to him prioritizing it over his girlfriend. After what appeared to be a shoot monologue he submitted online that garnered attention, it was soon cleared up to be understood as a storyline. Hazard sought retribution against a practice he reflects is a "curse", "a greed for glory" and "self-respect" that deprived him livelihood, favoring to avoid the same results for others by destructing it. The group officially stemmed at Hazard's offer to compensate anyone from any federation with $5000 (earned from an alleged sale from the Boards of Directors to Lennon Productions due to Hazard going lunatic) if they were to vacate their own or cause alternatives to vacate their championships, a utilized ploy in his way of convincing those to create chaos in their federation. Hazard later declared "my movement is small, but it's got the right people in it", signifying he had formed a resistance. Radical Movement 1.0 (June 26, 2009 - November 25, 2009) Starting July, the Radical Movement took its course online receiving approval and disapproval from people of different federations in Battle Born Wrestling via a series of videos and promos most of which opposed the Movement and its cause with some claiming they had endured worse because of backyard wrestling. However, acquisitions were successful in Zaq Cass, Mike Creston, Primetime Tim Sanders, Grizzly Grief and eventually the fabric of the entire situation, Terra Calaway, who Hazard convinced to join as co-leader. In such case, the Movement stumbled across oppositions that included members of Darkstar, CJ Lennon, Ryan Ragnarok (the first member of opposition), Stunt, California Kid, Trent Mattson, Focalin, Mike Faucher, Insaniac, Shawn Selby, King BW, Chris Dickens, Bsnow, Mike Faucher, Chongo, and the like. Hazard's confidence grew watching the expansion of his movement, so far that GBYWN World Heavyweight Champion and Darkstar member FX had to respond to claims Hazard made towards being able to defeat him in a match, prompting FX to say he would "kill" him. After trading disparaging words, the feud had entered into West Fest. At West Fest in August 2009, Hazard beat out decorated champions Nails and Rich Cross in a Triple Threat match to crown the inaugural BBW United States Heavyweight Champion. After signing wavers he would compete with FX to a 3-3 draw in a "Title for title" 15 Minute Ironman match (originally scheduled for 30 minutes) when the referee halted the match in concern for Hazard after having taken multiple drops on his neck. After the match, Calaway executed her betrayal on Hazard with an assault with her GBYWN World Women's Championship to align with the Darkstar faction. Still with some confidence despite signs of hesitation for the "cause" of the Radical Movement, Hazard stirred the Movement momentum to a supershow being hosted in Indiana, ICW Midwest Extravaganza, where he claimed Movement members already surfaced around. Adrenaline Wrestling Foundation's Chris Dickens and Primetime Tim Sanders entered themselves into the battle for backyard wrestling and while so, Tim Sanders joined up with the Radical Movement going against backyard wrestling and AWF and gained the rights over a whole promotion called EGW, and changed the name to the Radical Wrestling Alliance. Chris Dickens was against everything the Radical Movement stood for and proclaimed himself the General of the "backyard wrestling movement". It would later be revealed that Dickens and Sanders, along with Rad Hazard, were all on the same page, and in fact both Dickens and Sanders were now the Generals of the Radical Movement, and were planning on taking over backyard wrestling one promotion at a time. At ICW Midwest Extravaganza, it became known that the newest members were Bonecrusher and Johnny Light and also the surprising addition of Focalin, who had first unceremoniously declined to join in. The Radical Movement picked up another stroke of progress during a high profile match at the event between Focalin and The Pen Name, with intervention by Hazard causing the eventual results of Focalin being victorious. In a turn of events, however, Hazard physically eliminated Focalin from the group, drawing citations back to Focalin's first offer to join the Movement. Hazard stated about Bonecrusher and Light, "these guys never betrayed me, these guys never put their personal issues in front of the Movement and they never will because they're true leaders... and when I'm gone they will take over for me". Following that, Bonecrusher said in a witty sequence, "that's about right", and proceeded to boot Hazard out of the group for aiding a Darkstar member in his ex Calaway earlier in the show and kicking Focalin out the group for doing the same thing of placing personal issue before cause, claiming the Radical Movement was now the "Dangerous Movement". Shortly after Bonecrusher and Johnny Light took over the Radical Movement, Mike Creston proclaimed himself the Commander and Chief of the Movement. This statement got an immediate answer from the Generals Chris Dickens and Primetime Tim Sanders, as they stood their grounds against the new faces of the movement and dropped their roles as the Generals of the Radical Movement, and stood behind Rad Hazard. After this, the Dangerous Movement renamed to "Imminent Danger", the Radical Movement and the entire storyline phased out and Hazard went on to redeem himself by bringing back Backyard Wrestling Weekly. Origins of Radical Movement 2.0 (March 2011 - August 2011) Radical Movement 2.0 (August 2011 - March 2013) Origins of Radical Movement 3.0 (November 2012 - March 2013) Radical Movement 3.0 (March 2013 - Present) Members Radical Movement 2009 aka "RM 1.0" These members rallied around Rad Hazard in defiance of being held down by Battle Born Wrestling and Global Backyard Wrestling News and Would ultimately be responsible for damaging and destroying numerous federations in both alliances, forcing the merge between them both, forming the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, with Rad Hazard as Chairman, disbanding soon after with many leaving backyard wrestling in the wake of their victory, presumably being heavily rewarded by Hazard enough to retire. There were twelve members over the course of the stable's six month run. Rad Hazard - Leader. Created RM 1.0 as an intricate plot to dismantle both BBW and GBYWNews before seemingly being kicked out of his own faction (which was later revealed to only be just an act for Rad to regain favor with the public) and act as ambassador to both alliances in ultimately merging the two and becoming their first Chairman under the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation banner. Rad captured the BBW U.S. Title while associated with the stabel. Terra Calaway - Co-Leader for a time. Terra was the original reason RM 1.0 was formed, breaking up with the wrestling-obsessed Hazard and making way for his completely focus on controlling backyard wrestling as a whole. She would ultimately join RM 1.0 as co-leader, seemingly changing her mind about Rad, only to betray him at West Fest and join Darkstar, revealing herself to be a mole for the rival stable all along. Terra held the GBYWNews World Womens Title while associated with the stable. Mike Da Lite - Zaq Cass - Mike Creston - Primetime Tim Sanders - Grizzly Grief - Justin Henry - Brad Landen - Focalin - Johnny LIght - Bonecrusher - Radical Movement 2011 aka "RM 2.0" / "RM Worldwide" There were seventeen members and four managers within three "chapters" over the course of the stable's ninteen month run. Rad Hazard - Leader of the entire stable. Alex Cross - Second in command of the overall stable and leader of the Northeast Chapter. Ultimately left the stable after a dissagreement over how Rad was retaining his BBW World Title and attacked him. Kris Urban - Became second in command of the overall stable and leader of the Northeast Chapter after Alex Cross left. Captured the GBYWN U.S. Title, GBYWN U.S. Tag Team Title, TWC Title and BXW Mid-Atlantic Title while associated with the stable. Ryan Ragnarok - Became temporary leader of the Northeast Chapter by default of being it's first member. Was eventually replaced in leadership by Alex Cross and ultimately put his membership on the line in a losing effort at BXW Goodbye 2011. Zaq Cass - Became temporary leader of the Northeast Chapter before leaving the group to contend with King BW's Corporation on his own. Cass would ultimately join the Corporation, only to be revealed to be a mole and betray King BW in the match that granted Rad Hazard GBYWN Chairmanship. Other than leader Rad Hazard to be associated with both the 1.0 and 2.0 versions of the stable. Shawn Selby - Member of the Mid-West chapter. Was one of the first to join RM 2.0 alongside Zaq Cass (September 2011). Was ultimitely fired by Rad after Shawn failed to assist him in a BBW World Title defence (July 2012). B-Cubed - Member of the Northeast Chapter. Was paid a large sum by Rad for his and Drake Genocide's services (October 2011). Ultimately left after feeling disrespected by Rad when he interfered with Cubed's booking of TWC Wrestlefezt XII (March 2011). Drake Genocide - Member of the Northeast Chapter. Joined through association with B-Cubed, as Cubed was offered a large sum of money for the tag team's services. Ultimately left the group alongside B-Cubed when Cubed felt disrespected by Rad when he interfered with Cubed's booking of TWC Wrestlefezt XII (March 2011). Mike Delcanho - Leader of the Australian chapter of RM 2.0. Mike captured the GBYWN Australian Title and ICWS Title while associated with the stable. JD Flame - JD captured the GBYWN Australian Tag Team Title and ICWS Tag Team Title while associated with the stable. Mikanos - Mikanos captured the GBYWN Australian Tag Team Title and ICWS Tag Team Title while associated with the stable. Kris Zeplin - Tommy Kobryn - Mentored by Alex Cross and thus, through association, joined the stable. Eric WIlliams - Became manager of Kris Urban and, through association, began managing RM 2.0 as a whole. Chris Dupree - Originally an unnamed lawyer before "revealing" himself to be Chris Dupree, Chris was instrumental in the wrestling strike that forced the GBYWN to put shares on the line in every match RM 2.0 competed to lure the stable back into wrestling. While this was to the GBYWN's benefit to profit off the hatred RM 2.0 had acquired, it would ultimately be their downfall when Rad Hazard would become victorious in collecting enough GBYWN shares to gain control over the alliance enough to successfully challenge KIng BW for his chairmanship. Chris captured the TWC Title during his association with the stable. Eric Douglas - Eric was instrumental in Rad's plan to unifying the GBYWN and BBW World Titles, a plan that would ultimately backfire due to the interference of the Pride of the Northeast and Matt Demorest, whom would ultimately unify the titles. Justin Hazard - Captured the HWC Title while associated with the stable. Jeff STeeples - Leader of the Mid-West Chapter after Zaq Cass' departure from the stable. Captured the GBYWN Mid-West Title while associated with the stabel. JCJ - Became Leader of the "Mid-West Chapter" of RM 2.0 after Steeples left. Held the GBYWN Mid-West Tag Team Title and DOA Title while associated with the stable. Isabella - The girlfriend of Rad Hazard and thus, through association, was a manager of RM 2.0. Brandon THe Bull - Not an official member of the stable, Brandon was used by the movement as a "waterboy" at BXW Goodbye 2011. His association with the stable would end after the opening promo of the event. Radical Movement 2013 aka "RM 3.0" ' aka ' "RM Elite" Still standing up for the same purpose but with a different twist, RM 3.0 was launched as a police force to assist in maintaining Rad Hazard's stranglehold on the GBYWN that the previous RM had helped him accomplish. As Rad has looked to make this new iteration a more exclusive group than ever before, believing a more select group of specific skills will outweigh vast numbers, there are currently only three members of the stable. Rad Hazard - Leader of the stable. Kris Urban - Second in command. Eric Douglas - Ariel specialist. Championships and accomplishments *'Battle Born Wrestling' **BBW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Rad Hazard *'Global Backyard Wrestling News' **GBYWN World Womens Championship (1 time) - Terra Calaway *'Absolute Wrestling Excellence' **AWE Womens Championship (1 time) - Terra Calaway *'Collision Championship Wrestling' **BBW CCW Mid West Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mike Creston *'Sin City Wrestling' **SCW Nevada State Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mike Da Lite *'New Generation Wrestling' **NGW Championship (1 time) - Brad Landen *'Attitude Championship Wrestling' **ACW Big XII Championship (1 time) - Grizzly Greif **ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - The Sinners *'FHWF' **FHWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Justin Henry *'Indiana Championship Wrestling' **BBW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Johnny Light & Bonecrusher *'SWC' **SWC Championship (1 time) - Focalin *'Adrenaline Wrestling Foundation' **BBW Six Man Tag Team Championship - Chris Dickens, Primetime Tim Sanders, James Houston References # Rad Hazard Declares War on Backyard Wrestling Part 1. BBW. Released on June 26, 2009. # Rad Hazard Declares War on Backyard Wrestling Part 2. BBW. Released on June 26, 2009. # Non-kayfabe Address Part 1. BBW. Released on June 02, 2009. # Non-kayfabe Address Part 2. BBW. Released on July 02, 2009. # Self Imposed Destiny - Mike Creston sides with Rad Hazard. Released on July 06, 2009. # AWF Wrestlers Choose Sides on Rad Hazards War on Backyard Wrestling. AWF/BBW Released on July 8th, 2009. # Rad Hazard: "I just want the good guys to win". BBW. Released on July 06, 2009. # Chris Dickens is on the Frontline. AWF/BBW Released on July 24th, 2009. # RWA Episode One Part 5. AWF/BBW Released on October 12th, 2009. # Mike Creston: Commander & Chief?. BBW Released on October 31st, 2009. # The Generals Shoot on the New Radical Movement Leaders. AWF/BBW Released on November 3rd, 2009. External links *Official BBW YouTube *Official AWF Youtube Category:Factions